


Puppy Kisses

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [119]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Camping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Derek Hale, Happy Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based on the words shake, new and tent.





	Puppy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/180687627054/another-drabble-this-one-was-for-the)

“Aww, look at the poor little guy, he’s shaking like a leaf,” Stiles said, voice soft, as he watched Derek pull the puppy close to his chest. He had wandered up to their tent with no collar, soaking wet and whining and according to Derek, he couldn’t smell any other humans nearby.

“Let’s warm him up, then bring him with us. Check if he’s chipped,” Stiles said, and Derek nodded. He hugged the puppy closer to him and then giggled, actually  _ giggled _ , when the puppy licked his chin.

Stiles knew they would have a new addition to their little family.


End file.
